


May fic challenge

by Rogue_thirteen



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_thirteen/pseuds/Rogue_thirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of writings for the May fic challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	May fic challenge

#1 New

Cat Grant sighed as she walked down the long empty hall. 

She’d seen Supergirl rescue a National City Humane Society vehicle from careening off the bridge on TV, thankfully caught by the Catcopter, just after lunchtime, but had begun to worry when her assistant didn’t return to the office. She’d been just about ready to text Alex asking if another emergency had arisen when pictures of Supergirl surrounded by canines began to circulate around social media (#Superpup).

That’s how she found herself walking the halls leading to the dog wing after hours. She’d been just about ready to unleash a well deserved reprimand when she heard Kara’s sweet laugh from outside of the room she’d been directed to. 

The sound was all that was necessary for the annoyance to leave her body. She peeked through the window and caught sight of her superhero animately playing with a three legged puppy in the middle of the room. She took a moment to appreciate the stress free aura Kara was giving off after such a chaotic week. 

It was telling the that dog noticed her presence at the door before the superpowered alien, but once he did, his excitement grew exponentially.

“Hey, Cat!” Kara beamed until the realization that her boss’ presence meant she’d ignored her real life duties sunk in. The poor girl at least seemed to slightly guilt ridden with the prospect.

“Well it’s nice to know I was short an assistant because she was too busy getting sloppy dog kisses.” She commented with as much annoyance as she could muster and added, “You smell like wet dog”. 

Kara laughed it off and stared at the dog at her feet. “I guess it’s time to leave then.”

Cat sighed and turned to leave the room. “Carter’s at home waiting so hurry up, Kara.” She didn’t need to look at the girl to know that a frown was firmly planted on her face. “Oh and Kara, superpup over there better be house trained”.

She heard a gasp followed by excited barking as she closed the door. She strode down the way she came in thinking about the idea of have two Danvers puppies running around the house causing mayhem instead of one and she couldn’t really bring herself to remove the smile on her face. Her family was growing and this new addition would most certainly bring joy to her son and girlfriend. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
